Learn To Breathe
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: Marron Juu Chestnut, fifteen year old anti-social blogger with quite the intellectual mindset. The homeschooled girl is now forced into normal high school, not welcoming her transitioning all that great. Even though she herself tries to fight her personality shifts and own mental battles, will she even be able to survive the mix of it all? (Marron-Centric Story, T for Language.)
1. Prologue: Welcome To My Life

_**Learn to Breathe **_

_**Prolouge: **Welcome To My Life  
_

**A/N: **This fanfiction, is mostly dedicated to the millennial generation. This story really drifts away from all the drama and romance, and really just focuses on life. Romance will be here and there, but it won't be such a main topic neither will it be showy. As it is my main goal in this story to drift very far from the norm of fanfictions I've seen. It's focusing around a very under appreciated character, Marron. I want to flesh her out as a character. The story itself will be half Diary-esque feel half normal story. This chapter, really is her intro as a person and character and giving you to what I hope is a good insight to her mind. Enough of my never-ending rambling. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Blog #1- A bit about me._

Resurface, then sink.

Repeat those steps until true satisfaction if obtained. And...if it isn't, then it's simply because true satisfaction is something you haven't realized you have.

It didn't take me that long to learn that life lesson. Yet again, something you learn from experience and not from another scolding you'd receive from level-headed parent who so desperately tried to warn you _not _to go there and do that. We know that feeling, you and I both. It's funny. You know, the way everything just works. Parents scold you, warn you about stuff you want to do...and we still do them. Let it alone be to simply just touch a hot stove or go to well...more extreme sorts of things.

I'm going to lay it on the table now that I am no smartass trying to make a quirky kind-of thing. Because, honestly...who hasn't seen that load of bull over and over? Seriously, get almost any teen high school romance novels, T.V Shows, etc. Where does that stuff even come from? Do people really live like that? I guess I just wouldn't know...now would I. Then again, I do live in a remote island far away from any _sane _civilization.

A household literally composed of a cast of ranging personas. From unbelievably perverted to a stoic whom prefers to distance herself from the rest of the freak show family. But I guess one freak show family must have more families who share likeliness in their households. Us Chestnut's were most likely the most normal of the bunch. It did help that none of us had alien warrior blood coursing through our veins. The Briefs, well they are an insane bunch. The Sons however probably took the said title of most 'freaky'.

Though really who am I to judge. I'm an only child living in the middle of nowhere with the same people for well...my entire fifteen years. I did envy the other families however. Reasons were pretty crystal clear, The Briefs' were insanely rich anything you want they have. The Son's, even if there is an occasional drift or split between them, always have been very down to Earth people. How rare is that though? A down to Earth person in our world day-to-day?

I guess you could say Goten Son is down-to-Earth...ish. His best friend Trunks Briefs does live the life that most people _wish _they lead. Such as myself, Marron Chestnut. I don't say it out loud though. It sort of just comes off so strange. Saying things such as, "Man, I want to live your life." _to me, _sounds strange. Though secretly opulence is a lust everyone has, and it consumes them that they'd do anything for it. Everyone I know is just extremely materialistic. That isn't a negative nor positive comment really. Because, I think it's human to desire things, objects. If we find it cool or nice or cute, we're going to want it so what's the big deal?

Opulence...the word sounds so nice and lives up to its definition.

But I need to look things through a realistic point of view right? Because high expectations only ever lead into disappointment. I always try to keep them low. Because quality in music, art, novelty and even human beings have degraded. Sure there are the glimmering stars of hope, those who are still...real. With a real dynamic personality, not stereotyped as the _'hot girl with a Kim K ass' _or _'hot guy with a said greek-god facial structure and chiseling muscles and abs'. _It's just so funny how I realize these things as I write them down. They just flow out.

Besides the very odd intro for my blog that I ultimately went completely off hand with, I guess this sums up who I am pretty well. I'm a girl who thinks a lot, I'm materialistic, I try to keep everything honest. I'm not trying to become the next Stephen Chbosky, who by the way, wrote _that _book. I won't even bother to explain who he is, anyone who stumbles on this journal would have the powerful internet to google it.

So-

* * *

Though short-lived the interruption was there, and it bothered her. Her father's voice intruded her eardrums and rang, even if the headphones in her ear blasted music loud enough to block just about anything. Pulling the spaghetti-like wires, the blonde craned her neck towards the wooden-white door and annoyed grunt emitting out of her throat. "What?!" The fifteen year old really wasn't in the mood for whatever chore she was about to do.

Seriously though, why did she of all people had to do these sort of tasks. "Marron Juu Chestnut I am not calling you again, get down here!" Oh man, her middle name? What did she even do! Turning the golden knob she swung the door open, her face scrunched up and she stepped down the creaky white floorboards of the staircase. "Three...Two..." The blonde leaned against the archway of the kitchen, running her tongue over her teeth. "Ah good, looks like you finally got out of that cave you call a room."

The blonde was just about to retaliate but Krillin cut her short, "Uh-Uh, no snappy comments young lady." Wagging his finger like a dog's tail right in her face. "Come on help with the dishes." The short-man stated as he dried his hands off with the red kitchen towel. After a short-lived whine the blonde grumbled and walked over to the sink rolling her sleeves up turning on the sink un-enthusiastically. Scrubbing away the dirt and grime as she tried to finish quickly. "So, we've thought about it,"

Marron's hands stiffened, this always means change. No, change wasn't good. That's the sort of stuff you shouldn't look forward too. "That maybe, you should start public school than be homeschooled." Krillin stated putting away the clean forks and spoons, "You need some friends too hun, I mean you are always locked away in that room of yours."

Marron shook her head annoyingly, pushing her black framed glasses back. "No!" She protested, "I don't want to start over somewhere new, ugh...don't you know that normal people are so boring." She grunted scrubbing down the white plate. "Like I just want to stay home and sleep all day, do I have to...I've been doing great here!"

Krillin frowned, his furry black mustache scratching against the bottom of nose, shaking his head just a bit. "Marron...please, you're a fifteen year-old anti-social who locks herself away from the rest of the world most of the time." He continued placing a plate down to look at his daughter who looked down at the plates, "Besides Goten and Trunks both go to that high school too, they're in your grade level as well...what's too worry?!"

Marron grunted and scrubbed the final plate not even looking back to her father. "Dad, why me though...you know I can't deal with change." She grumbled, "Especially after Eleven years of schooling, you expect me to actually be fine with all of this?" She asked annoyed, "I'm not used to all of this."

The short father clicked his tongue and shut the drawer. "My point exactly Marron!" He seemed really passionate in how he said that, "You are fifteen years old, we've been sheltering you from real experiences, experiences that can truly shape who you are." Krillin pointed out, leaning his elbows behind him. "So, wouldn't it be cool?" He asked, "I mean...come on Mar...we can't shelter you from everything forever." The black-haired father continued, black tresses shaking. "Besides the fact the high school already accepted you!"

Marron repeatedly shook her head until her bun loosed up and flopped down. Her disapproval was out of this world, yet she was not only scared of what she might find, she's scared of the stories she's heard. Jeez...no friends to have around either. Bra's a Freshman sure, and Pan's still in seventh. So other than those two idiots she had a freshman and a seventh grader...great. Marron grumbled and looked at her father than back to the fridge. "I'll think on it." Taking a coke bottle and chip bag the blonde marched up the stairs once again.

Stupid life, trying to throw more obstacles that could just so easily be avoidable if her parents understood her utter discomfort around people in general. She likes to observe no be part of it. Conversation is great with mutuals...strangers felt so off and distant. It all seemed so alien to her. Maybe life is telling her that she should really just get out there, I mean sure, she may have the views of the world from a very unique perspective...and she felt like no one understood that, maybe someone else did?

It...couldn't be that bad could it? Taking a bit out of the potato chip, she glanced at the ceiling. What to do? To fight against it or to not? After several consecutive minutes of glaring at the roof without a single fluttering thought; She looked back down to the unfinished page in the screen, tapping her finger against the plastic spacebar Then typed:

_"So...my name is Marron Juu Chestnut, welcome to the mess I like to call my life."_

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said...different. No, this will not have that much romance unless you all demand it straight up like crazy. This is an introduction to Marron really, I used many things I've seen others do and even my self. Basically an anti-social smartass who babbles a lot to a diary. But we see how much this begins to affect her life deeply later on. Stick around...you might just like it. Anyway, any tips to improve, constructive critique and such is always welcome! Especially now since I'm experimenting with this sort of writing. I tried to make Marron sound as realistic as possible. Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. I: One Track Mind

_**Learn to Breathe**_

_**I: **One Track Mind  
_

**A/N: **Friendly reminder, I did change a couple of words in the first chapter being that I used diary instead of blog, and a couple of more things...nothing too serious though. This chapter will be a bit long, and my lack of a quick update was due to my terrible internet and the fact that my original 2.7K words did get erased completely after an entire day of work, but everything happens for reason as they say! On with the story!

* * *

_Blog #2 -_ Starting Over_  
_

I like to think that humanity isn't at its downfall. Yet, then again, remember how all my thoughts are pure lies. Humanity will inevitably wipe themselves out and there isn't a damn thing we can really do about it. Which, really is upsetting...but it's the truth; Wether you like it or not. Because this is the deal, we are born with the instinct to survive and if it means killing our own race off by pointless wars and acts of terrorism, then there isn't a damn thing you can do about it.

Though the question isn't how to stop it, but why can't we?

I believe the answer is quite simple. It's because, the one's that think how I do don't have the guts to speak out. Let me tell you, I don't have those guts either. But hey, eventually someone will speak out. Though that's the problem with humanity, we took more than two centuries to abolish slavery in most countries. That's sad. It's sad that voicing your opinion has actually become more simpler but now that we have this sort of freedom we can't use it.

Sure, I opine on different topics, but I have the feeling my opinion is never really heard. I'm practically convinced that our elders don't have the time to listen to this generation thinking that all this _"Rap" _and _"Drugs" _and _"Partying" _is corrupting the minds of teens. We're often seen as some odd separate species observed almost like mice, and it's like...speaking to us is such a complex and strange thing to do. When really, we're regular minded human beings.

The depiction teens have in the minds of other adults and media is quite...sad. We aren't some reckless, crazy rebels who smoke weed or snort a line. We're normal humans with independent thoughts. We all have our opinions that makes our personalities different. Some of us sour, some of us sweet. So to whatever elder reads this and has this particular question: "How exactly do I talk to my teen?"

Just know, we aren't some separate species of humans that needs analyzation through a million different angles. We're the same as you, inside and out. Though our minds are obviously destined for superior mentalities to yours don't fret, as we will bring this world for the better. Believe me, we aren't dumb, nor are we simple-minded. I've seen this throughout my entire first school day and see how, teachers and staff of that school can't understand us students.

You see I'm no expert in public schooling, I honestly just started and so far it hasn't been a pleasant trip...to say the least. With the fake smiles and see through personas...it's hard not to well, ponder on about. Everyone here isn't as lively as TV and Media really made high-schoolers out to the public. Most people there don't seem happy to actually be there, they're just plain annoyed. Well to the certain individuals I saw anyway. Cause, they seem to exclude others from tiny cliques and they seem to have a good time, well in occasion. I see them when they aren't around friends...they don't seem pretty happy.

There's where I can feel a bit of relation towards them. The utter loneliness is something I've grown to cope with through several sets of classic literature, you see I don't really plan on living the "Teenage Dream". Us teens are known for killing time, mindless boredom and unorthodox ideas which usually are normally to keep at the back of your head, stuff you really shouldn't think about or even pursue. Simply stupid ideas formulated from the pure boredom that ties in with being a teen.

I feel like, being a teen, is so redundant and so boring at times. Sure, we have great moments like when we drive our cars for the very first time getting that rush of pure freedom. But of course, there really isn't that much. I like to think young adulthood has a better sense of independence, being able to smoke, drink, stay out and do whatever we want to our hearts content...well _legally _at least. I mean anyone can do that stuff illegally and I feel like people my age like that sense of danger doing such mindless activities out of pure boredom.

Boredom...

_It seems to limit us, doesn't it?_

* * *

Chin dropped on to the palm of the blonde's hand. Eyes blinking slowly. From the corner of her eye she spotted a kid with his face dug into the book. Surprisingly enough, the strict teacher whose name Marron didn't bother to remember was. She kept droning on and on about inequalities and different types of functions. Beside her sat the only friend she had _in _that class; Trunks Briefs. This was mostly because they were the _only _tenth graders in that class.

The woman seemed around her late forties, hair tied back into a sleek bun with blatant gray streaks of hair. Her mouth was oddly drooped with an up-turned nose, crows feet decorating the corner of her eyes. Marron could feel the waves of boredom spill out of that woman. It's like every word she said could lull someone to sleep. The blonde's head bobbed forward before the lavender-haired teen nudged her side quickly making her switch her head around to him. "Head up Chestnut, don't want to get in trouble on the first week now do you?"

He smirked only to turn back to the lecturer before leaning a bit towards the blonde beside him, "We should have ditched with Goten." He whispered eyes looking toward the elderly looking teacher before Marron switched around to look at her only friend there. "I mean anything is better than Ms. Twist."

Oh...so that was her name. Ms. Twist, sounds a bit strange but given she looks like she's about to snap a ruler...the name seems quite appropriate. "Pfft...yeah but we gotta stay...hush Trunks." Marron whispered back, cerulean eyes steady on the teacher.

Marron for a second, thought on that teacher for a second. She seemed so brash and uptight...almost as if her entire life had seemed so stressful. Somehow Marron felt, a twinge of guilt, as if _she _were causing her this indescribable amount of stress. Her gears were grinding as usual, reminding herself that she shouldn't be focusing on the teacher's past but what she's lecturing. Somehow Marron felt as if this transitioning process doesn't seem to be going well.

Trunks leant back on his chair straightening out the white uniform polo. "Hey, I can't keep quiet I finally got someone to actually talk to in Pre-Cal." The soon-to-be CEO returned in another hushed whisper, now nudging the blonde. "I mean it's only your second day here, y'gotta get used to talking."

Marron buried her brows and leant a tad bit closer to Trunks lowering her whisper's volume, "Yeah but we're in a middle of a lecture, _hush._" She repeated, eyes tentatively switching from the teacher to the clock. Once again Trunks kept bugging her which was really, really, _really _getting on her nerves. Almost as if a vein is about to start pulsating and explode out of her brain. He didn't seem to just shut his trap for just a second.

Trunks shrugged, giving up on speaking to his friend as instead began to actually pay attention, shortly before her turned to Marron after a few quiet minutes, "But this is Algebra Two review...we should remember this stuff shouldn't we?" He asked before Ms. Twist stopped speaking, her eyes immediately switching over to the two. Trunks immediately sitting up, eyes set wide.

"Mr. Briefs!" The older teacher exclaimed, "Do you have anything more _important _to say?" The lavender-haired teen quickly lifted his shoulders, eyes sliding over to Marron. "How about you Ms. Chestnut?" The two kept quiet staring at Ms. Twist, watching her tentatively as if she were a vulture watching its prey, before hearing the bell ring and it was like heaven to the students ears. "That's it for today, remember to finish page-!" Ms. Twist was about to finish but all the students abruptly got up running out of the class before she could even finish.

Walking out of that hellish class Marron seemed to have lot's going on in her head, one reason being why did she scream at her? What did she even do? She was the one shushing Trunks the entire damned time!

Marron tailed behind Trunks before catching sight of her two other good friends; Goten and Bra, along with a few others whose name Marron didn't seem to care for. "Marronie!" Goten quickly exclaimed arm slung over her shoulder as he pulled her to his side, his knuckles digging into her scalp messing up her already messy looking bun. "You guys have Twist right, heard she's a real pain in the-" He quickly paused seeing the older woman pass by, somewhat oblivious to the students before her.

Trunks snorted nudging Goten's side, "Nice job genius you almost got in trouble with Satan _herself_." Such remark caused the teens to erupt in laughter, Marron's being the quietest. the group continued to walk down to the lunch area, which Marron has yet to see being she came extremely late the day before.

"Ugh!" Bra groaned which made Marron's head turn just a bit, "These uniforms...I hate them." Marron grinned to herself, classic Bra, always having fashion as her main priority.

"Haven't heard that everyday for the past _three weeks._" Goten and Trunks both said simultaneously which immediately caused them to laugh again. Bra only growled her arms folded over her chest looking down at the dirty school floor.

"Harr-Harr, you guys don't care but us girl's have to wear _plain white polos _with _Khaki's..._seriously Gohan said when he came here he didn't have to wear uniforms." Bra complained, her arms folded over her chest. "_This is so unfair." _both Goten and Trunks said along with Bra which immediately triggered the bluenette to angrily storm beside Marron. True once more, Gohan had told many stories about his adventures in Orange Star High specifically field trips and the teachers...all sorts of stuff like that.

The blonde simply looked between the two taller boys between her, then awkwardly looked down. She didn't like the feeling of being socially inept, and she most definitely didn't like how it came across as an endearing trait. This was an actual problem, not being to socialize normally. So when people tell her "Aw, that's cute." You'll be sure as HFIL that she's ticked. "Um...Guys, where exactly _is _the lunch room?" The blonde asked.

Trunks and Bra's eyes both widened, "Why would you want to eat lunch _here_?" Bra asked, peering over the shorter blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, um, I just thought we had to..." Marron paused eyes quickly scanning the large area that was the lunch room. "...Eat here." She mumbled. It was a damned mess...tables scattered everywhere food splattered on the floor papers everywhere...what even was this?! A place for pigs to eat, certainly no normal human could have made such a mess!

Goten laughed once more, nudging Trunks' shoulder, "Hear that?" Goten asked, "She wants to eat _here_." Goten continued to chuckle along with Trunks, "She obviously doesn't know what these people try to give us." Bra slapped Goten's shoulder, with a loud 'Tsk' escaping out of her mouth.

"Give her a break!" Bra exclaimed as to which Marron returned a gracious smile, "C'mon, let's get in line...if she doesn't like it then we'll do what we always do, _okay?_" Bra simply said shrugging Goten and Trunks' arms off of the blonde and pushing her softly towards the line.

"_Uh-_Bra..." Marron quickly stammered eyes cavorting around to the other students who stared before returning to their meals. Marron wasn't particularly fond of eating around a crowded room, nor was she used to wait in a long line to have food served.

Bra simply chuckled before stopping the pushing once she got to the last kid in line; Whom to Marron was giant...and smelled an awful lot like cheese and sweat. Trunks and Goten followed behind the two girl's, eyes somewhat unamused and hung low. The blonde smiled nervously as the line began to move up and she followed, overhearing conversations of people she didn't know, looking around and directly at other's faces. It seems to have become a regular habit of hers to scan things before she dare even get close to it.

Marron looked at the lunch at her display, and simply squinted her eyes at it. The food...not only looked unappealing...it smelled unappealing. Like it was all made in a all-in-one pre-heat can. The pure disgust of the blatantly terrible looking food made Marron sick to the core. Why exactly did people believe this food was good for kids. Sure an apple or a cup of grapes were healthy, but _what's with the terrible looking meat? _It's as if someone severed a cow and shoved the remnants into a can.

Turning her heel, her face seemed pale as her cerulean eyes bounced from Bra, to Goten and finally Trunks. "We told you." The three said in unison before Goten and Trunks snatched Marron's arms dragging her out of the lunch room as Bra walked behind the trio. "Y'know dragging her out is a bit extreme." Bra mumbled behind the three.

Marron began to look around a tad bit desperately as Goten and Trunks continued to pull her out of the lunch room. "Uh...guys where are we goin-"

Goten laughed on before looking over to Trunks, "Stop being such a worry-wart, we're gonna go eat some _real _food." Marron sighed in defeat as she watched the now empty hallways her eyes annoyed and lowly set thinking to herself:

_"This better be good."_

* * *

**A/N:** Forgive me for the delay, it's been a while and my work was deleted through various incidents. I finally decided to quit being a lazy bum and actually continue the story. I hope you all truly enjoyed and that it's living up to your expectations thus far.

**Review Responses:**

**IrationalFear**: I do believe I've read that story, the one with Marron existing in the Mirai timeline, quite interesting. I tried to keep her in character through what the main sources have given me, which in fact includes her materialistic side. I'm glad you think the same way I do because I truly believe that this is the way Marron would be if she was a bigger character given she lived separated from modern day society. Though of course the story won't only be focusing on her parents and family but friends too as I am going to try to capture all of her colors and display them to the best of my ability. Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Teelee-Sensei: **My-Oh-My your review actually caught me by surprise! I'm really glad you liked it I did work pretty hard on it. The possibilities of this story will not be limited you can count on that, of course there will be some light humor throughout Marron transitioning to public school pretty sure that's gonna come to light real soon in the next few chapters...hehe. I'm honestly going to try my best to keep this as 'Romance' Free as possible, any romance that I add to this isn't going to be all suffocatingly in-your-face cause It doesn't help capture the main focus, in my opinion at least. 'Bout the Cameos we already got two out of the three trust me they will _100% _ be appearing throughout the story. To answer your question by the way, Marron is in the 10th grade. Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**HerosReprise: **Ah Chloe! Your reviews always make me smile, mostly by how thorough they are. Sorta dedicated a GTM Tribute, felt it was quite necessary hehe. I'm very glad you think Marron is relatable, she's quite the under-developed character so I want to make her well, relatable, quite loved rather than hated. That's sort of my goal with this story. Marron's public schooling adventures have only just started believe me that her first F is going to be a huge wham to the ego. I'm actually quite excited to embody her character, and sort of vent as if I'm actually her it's quite fun hehe. Her blog's going to be her little getaway for most cases. Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Alethedinosaur: **Thank you so-so-so-so much! I'm very glad you liked it! Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Again, and I know you are all very tired of hearing this from me, thank you _so _much for reading as I am working really hard on this sort of story, being it's very experimental and challenging for me. So, any tips/ways to improve are more than welcome! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. II: The Proud Club

**_Learn To Breathe_**

**II: The Proud Club**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Also, so so sorry for the delay! This time the little blog was a bit short, Marron simply babbling on and on. However, story wise I felt as everyone needed a bit of development. (Therefore, long chapter 3K actually) Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Blog #3- Babble of the Day.

Lately these days, I've been listening to hymnals and soft classical music. Weird isn't it? How can a fifteen year-old girl who now attends high school listening to such_ 'lame' _music? Well, that's what Trunks told me when he snatched my phone from me and started to go through it. To his surprise, I had a ginormous amount of 'Birdy' and 'Adele'-esque tunes stored in there. So when he told me my music was lame I felt so personally attacked. But, I let it slide because I knew trying to convince him otherwise was like telling a stubborn child to not get it's toy.

But why does one's taste or preference really...matter? Is it _that_ important? Everyone only seems to care for what clothes you wear, what shoes you own, and I can go on with this list. Though as I speak irony seems to endlessly flow out...I've said it once and I'll say it again: I'm materialistic. But every single person cares more about the green-stacked bills. Something I see in both men and women alike. We all put in importance money, rather than morals.

Girls, we spend it on frivolities anything to enhance our faces. Caked on powders wrinkling with each smiles, designer clothes you don't know _how _they got, almost everything a woman spends on is for their very own artificial beauty. Now, I never EVER said this is a bad thing, anyone and everyone has the liberty to love and enjoy the wonderful things that come with spending to their hearts content but it shouldn't take up everything about you...even social status or how worthy you are of speaking to another individual.

Men, they spend it on their overpriced basketball shoes, the insanely expensive looking cars, and the list continues on. They are like women; we both spend it on the things we want. Again, that isn't and will never be a bad thing. We're all the same believe it or not. We're all made of flesh and bones; we all have hair where we wished we didn't. But internally we all bleed the same color, breathe the same air. Our bodies work the same, men and women alike. So why are we treated so different anyway?

That's because we're always seen differently. But that's just my point of view. I've always wondered really why I'm told to hide the skin I've grown in, though that's me rambling on, like always. I'm nothing _but _a speculator. I watch from afar, never to speak aloud...I guess that's why I'm entrusted with secrets. I never like being the one being observed though; it's insanely uncomfortable, as you can actually feel those cold eyes watching you. At that moment I'd wish I could be those cold eyes, rather than they person they watched.

There's nothing is scarier than being taken out of your comfort zone because some creep is staring at you, and you feel those eyes _judging you_. That small voice in the back of my head is always telling me things that I shouldn't actually think about, yet insists until my comfort zone is there no more. Strangely enough, I don't have many places where I can sit and relax for a few moments, or feel comfortable. Public places are certainly a drag and to actually yank me out into the real world is rather difficult...to say the least.

I tend to believe that the one who watches is the smarter one, rather than the one who's instigating the actions. That's why I'm always, or at least _almost _always,

_The 'smart' one._

* * *

It's another group outing, the fifth this month acutally. Yes, Marron Chestnut is one to keep count. She currently was holding the head-rest of the drivers seat from behind nervously, because the one driving is a quiet the spontaneous kind of person, much like his sister, but worse. Beside her sat Pan and Bra, both arguing over who called shotgun first. Though Goten already slipped to the front seat, taking their place. Music blaring some terrible radio remix that no one even cared to listen too.

One would wonder, why don't you just fly? Marron. That's why none of these partial Saiyans were flying. They attempted this once with her but swore they'd never do it again after punching both Goten and Trunks as they immediately dropped her _almost _to her death. Thankfully however, Bra was there to allow her to tell the story. But of course, no one minded the annoying traffic as much...well except Trunks, the only one who could really drive out of the group.

Shortly after the terrible remix, a song Marron was somewhat familiar with began to blast Bra immediately squeezing her way through the two front seats, her fingers twiddling the volume button beginning to blast the music, surely enough the nearby cars can hear it blast. "Ugh Bra, no one wants to hear thi-" Goten growled before Bra and Pan both cut in singing the words in his ear loudly. Marron of course lost blinking at the two.

"Mar, you still holdin' on to the seat?" Trunks' asked eyes shifted upward looking at her reflection on the mirror. "Y'know you don't have to hold on to that...right?"

Marron shook her head, cheek pressed to the back of the seat. "You driving is danger enough, need I say more?" She questioned, Bra, Pan and Goten erupting in laughter.

Pursing his lips he looked back into the street, "_Hey, _I'm a good driver...or else I wouldn't have gotten my permit!" Trunks exclaimed with pride in his voice.

Shortly before Bra butted in, "Because mom paid them too," Which immediately caused everyone else (excluding Trunks) to laugh uproariously, "Also, you are fifteen years old...you're supposed to get your permit at _six_teen," Bra corrected, "So...how the hell _did _they let you get it."

"I'm a master."

"Master _dork..._" Pan jeered before Trunks threw his hand back untying her bandanna, which to her response was scooting back in the corner annoyed.

"No seriously...Trunks pay attention," Marron stated, her fingers now pinching both sides of his scalp turning his face to look at the road. "No eyes off the road, what if we break the car?" She questioned attempting to squeeze his skull, which she concluded was insanely thick.

"Ow, ow, _Mar-STOP!_" He winced, he would have snatched her hands away but driving was obviously more important. "I swear Mar, I will _cut _your hands off," he seethed banging his scalp back onto the head of the seat. Almost shortly after she stopped, Trunks reached back to get a handful of her hair to yank it, in which he did.

Thus Marron yelped knocking him across the scalp, "_Let go!_" She yelled kicking the back of his chair. Goten immediately rolling his eyes pushing the two away from each other, onyx eyes steady on the two.

"Both of you are acting like_ Bra _stop it," the black-haired teen 'humphed' looking over to the now semi-empty streets, "can we get to the movies now?" Goten asked before Marron slid her eyes over to the rest of the group now annoyed. Not at anyone but Trunks, mainly for being so immature and instigating a fight with her.

Trunks now annoyed, made sharp turns whenever he could, knocking Marron across the car wall doors. "Real mature," she mumbled silently, her cheek now pressed against the car seat. Various minutes passed by, and everyone was eerily silent only listening to the music, which blared off the radio speakers. Everyone glared out the windows to their own thoughts. Silence with these people was so...rare. So she found it odd that even Pan and Bra were quiet for once.

Though all noise came back after the car engine was shut off, and they were parked in front of the cinema. "We're here," Trunks stated now looking back at his sister and Pan. "What happen you guys were real quiet," he stated a bit lost.

Bra rolled her eyes opening the car door, "Nothing you dork," she sighed stretching on the parking spot as she waited for Pan to scoot out. "You were all quiet too, so I wouldn't be talking," she said dusting off her leggings before looking up at her brother and Goten. "Are you two getting out or what?"

Squinting at the two younger girls, Trunks and Goten both causally got out, Marron quickly behind them. "So, what movie do you guys want to watch?" Goten asked as the car lock beeped. "Nothing of those rom-com crap _Bra._"

Bra pouted and looked at the two. "But _guys," _She complained, "you _never _want to do that...let _me _choose for once!"

Pan's eyes immediately widened at her bluenette's words. "You _have _to be kidding Bra," she stated her hand gesturing at the theater, "last time we watched a Rom-Com _you _suggested...and it was _bad,_" Pan emphasized that last word, with pure seriousness.

"She's right Bra, you have _horrible _taste in movies," Trunks jeered, his hand now ruffling her blue hair before slapping her brother's hand away. "...Grouch."

Marron had both hands stuffed into her pink hoodie, looking down with both shoulders lifted to her chin. "Hey Mar, what's wrong with you?" Goten asked, as Marron turned her face a bit towards the side. "You seem real, uh, uncomfortable."

The blonde emitted a small chuckle before shaking her head, "no, I'm good...don't stress about me too much, no need."

"Okay, _fine, _but we can't watch those action movies _either,_" Bra announced as Trunks, Goten and Pan simultaneously looked at her, jaws dropped. "It's only fair!"

"She's right guys, it _is _fair," Marron quickly replied, receiving an angry glare from the youngest of the group, "Seriously...it is," words which only made Pan bury her brows even deeper into the bridge of her nose.

"Then what do you _want _to watch Marron?" Goten questioned leaning over to the short blonde. Who already felt intimidated by the current situation, in which the larger part has a bias over what movie everyone wanted to watch. To set the barrier, Marron went and suggested a Thriller/Drama. To which, everyone sighed and agreed with a long-lived "Fine."

Walking into through theater doors, Trunks, as always, lead the 'pack'. Marron never understood why, but Trunks would always be the lead in almost every outing, as if he were the Alpha of the pack, however, the Omega is yet to be determined.

Standing proud, and tall he looked at the woman passing out tickets in the eye sharply, as if he were to drop the worlds most important treaty. "How may I help you," The ticket-lady asked quite unsurely at the strange man's prideful aura, "sir?"

Marron leaned against the 3D-Glasses display looking at the rest of the group chatter indistinctly before Trunks quickly turned around, immediately shushing everyone, "movie starts in five, so if you want to eat speak up now." Almost immediately Marron cringed at the word 'eat' as Saiyans eat _massive, unhealthy _amounts of food. Goten was already asking for five bags of popcorn _for himself_, as well as the rest of the hybrids. "What about you Marron?" Trunks asked already making his way to the line.

"Just the curly fries, and a coke slushy," Marron replied, making it as short-lived of a response as possible.

"M'kay," he mumbled and made his way to the shortest line.

Marron stood alone for a couple seconds before, Pan and Bra approached her, smiling ever so innocently. "What's with—?"

"Marron, you wanna do the hurricane simulator with us?" Pan asked, Bra urging Marron to reply a yes. However, Marron distinctly remembers the sheer horror she felt during that entire ride when she went on it with her father. What, a hundred and fifteen miles per hour at the tender age of only seven? _No Thank You._

Marron shook her head, to which Pan and Bra quickly pulled her hand, "Come on Marron, don't be such a wuss!" They simultaneously yelled out as they slowly but surely pulled her to the yellow contraption. Which resulted in several many high-pitched "No's" which led to Trunks and Goten, simultaneously, turning around to look at the younger female members of their families.

"Stop it guys, Mar might cause a scene again!" Goten shouted out, resulting in the release of Marron's hand and a rather upset look on Bra's face.

The three girls walked over to the line and peeked over the large trays filled with food, Pan and Bra of all excited from the ever-so delightful smell of fresh popcorn. Pan was already taking a handful, stuffing her face with the yellow popcorn. "...Pig." Bra murmured.

"Hey, I'm staurfin' ofer here," (Hey, I'm starving over here.) Pan exclaimed rubbing of the small bits of popcorn off the corner of her lip, before fully swallowing the rest of the food.

Trunks, attempting to balance two trays of food handed over to Marron her carton plate of curly fries, only to almost drop all the food on the floor, fortunate for him Marron held the other, less balanced side of the tray. "Thanks," he murmured a bit embarrassed due to pride. Not very often does he screw up anyway.

The small pack made it over to their theater, to which Marron and Bra both held the door open for Pan, Goten and Trunks. Finding the whole theater packed, Trunks was hoping to see if anyone would mind to scoot over. Well, he surely didn't get that...at all. Several "no's" and rude faces however, yep, he definitely got that.

"I swear to the Gods..." Marron mumbled as she made her way down the aisle with only two seats left, then looked up to find two in the upper-left corner of the theater and one handicapped seat beside the two that are left. "So, how about this, Goten, Trunks and I sit down here and Bra and Pan sit on those two seats?"

Trunks immediately looked at Marron and Goten nodding, as he absolutely knew how Bra was when she watches movies. As in many endless chatter and bright flashes from the phone screen. "Ok, perfect!" Trunks exclaimed promptly sitting down on the empty seat behind him and Marron beside him, only before she looked over to Goten.

"Oh, Goten want to sit here?"

"Nah, my hair is probably gonna bother some people," he said slightly petting down his gravity-defying hair, "I'll sit in the corner, I'm pretty sure the audience will appreciate it," he stated sitting on Marron's left.

"Oh, um alright..." Marron awkwardly replied once more, then looking back to Pan and Bra feeling bad they were all the way in the corner of the room.

Trunks sighed passing down to Marron her curly fries and slushy and Goten's five bags of popcorn and 'Big Gulp' soda container. "Wish I was watching Terminator..."

The blonde chuckled, "I'm sure the feeling among the three are mutual," Marron quirkily stated before taking a bite out of her curly fry, "I rather be sleeping, but hey, not everyone get's their wish," Marron concluded before taking a sip out of her coke-flavored slushy.

The lavender-haired teen sighed digging his hand into the popcorn, looking over to the side he took note how the other two seemed to have been completely enthralled by the movie. Therefore, he tried to get into the movie himself.

After a good minute of dialogue, Trunks decided...thrillers just aren't for him. Seriously, this doesn't even "thrill" him. Casually he leaned towards Marron, poking her with his shoulder causing Marron to look up to the hybrid, "what actually is entertaining about this?"

Marron looked at him for a good second, whilst still chewing on her curly fry and swallowed, "okay so, you see that red-headed lady," Marron began as Trunks nodded, "she controls a massive drug cartel," Marron continued, "the federal agents are after her...and well, now watch this scene unfold...m'kay?"

Which Trunks did, and immediately found the appeal to which Goten and Marron were both attracted to, "yeah but when's the action gonna kick in?"

Marron sipped on her coke slushy before Goten looked over to Trunks and said, "you're real impatient, aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Just then a man flipped back, glaring daggers into the three teens, brows furrowed whilst he asked quite rudely for them to, "shut the hell up already!" This cued Marron, Goten and Trunks to sink back into their seats, eyes focused on the screen. Marron now timidly drank her slushy and Goten slowly ate his popcorn, not wanting to bother the man but Trunks only began to bug him, kicking his seat softly with the tip of his foot.

Marron and Goten whipped their head to him, eyes widened, "Trunks, what are you doing?"

He only smirked, before he noted a man dressed in a tux coming up to Trunks with a flashlight sighed, "Sir, we're going to ask you to please exit the theater."

Marron looked at the hybrid, wanting to laugh but held in such desire.

"_This was also the fifth outing where something's gone wrong."_

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while, my writing is actually going to be a bit faster due to testing (and little to no homework) I was originally going to update earlier, but I got in a car accident. (I'm fine though, just a really ugly wound)

**Review Responses**

**1 Hungry Werewolf: **Yep this was I noticed you changed your name. Thanks for telling me about the whole "Marron wasn't under 'Marron' ordeal, much appreciated. I'm pretty sure any student has rushed out of class before the teacher can say what the homework was, and yeah Marron's pretty short (like border-line five-feet short), but seriously school lunch meat is capital G gross. Thanks for reviewing!

**HerosReprise: **Chloe, forgive me I've neglected this story for far too long. Thank you though; I really try with the hooks in this story aha. Well, you're right there this is pretty much the most relatable character I've made. I'm very glad you see that in this character, despite her demeanor with friends I do try to convey a mature voice of reason with her. Yeah, Trunks won't be Mr. Popular in this, honestly if we're taking this realistically, no one really is like "prince of the school" or thus far what I've experienced. Yeah American school lunch is disgusting...thank you for reviewing!


	4. III: Pointlessness

Learn To Breathe

**III:** Pointlessness

**A/N:** I haven't updated this in quite some time...

* * *

Blog #3: Ramble, Ramble, Ramble

I question the motives of all humans, I question why I'm here...or what purpose I can serve to this Earth. My band of insane friends all seem to have their heads properly fit atop their shoulders. Why do I struggle? My mother tells me it's because I'm a bit of a late bloomer...mentally I've never been able to reach the brains of a Briefs or the brawn of a Son. I'm just a Chestnut, I'm just a puny little human.

But, despite my insecurities amongst nearly all of my 'clan', I can announce with utter confidence that I am the most observant. I may be outmatched in the two fields, but _I _know their every weakness. Of course, I'm no manipulative _bitch_. I don't exploit people like that...besides if I were to ever do that, my only friends would slip out of my fingertips like sand.

See just a few days back, a boy I've never seen approached me in quite possibly the oddest form possibly. Of course, being who I am...I manage to keep him at a 3 feet radius away from me. Despite my attempt to exhibit my utter disinterest, he proceeded to message me annoyingly through social media.

Being someone who's never been shoved into this sort of situation for the life of her, I was at a loss. But, my blog isn't about him...it's about motive. Ever questioned what a person's intentions are? I do all the time.

Being a fifteen-year old (with hardly any patience for people who question my intellect, mind you) I'm approached by the _exact_people who have such an audacity. All to try to outsmart me...or make me feel small. See, not everyone is a kind, gentle soul. People will try to bring you to your knees and make you cry only because they see you as under. Humans are evil, humans are _very flawed_. Not everyone will have good intentions toward you. But, unlike the alien freak show I know...and love, humans are intricate beings who's desire for success and power outweighs their primal instincts.

Some may call it a flaw, I think it's a win.

* * *

"Why do people think it's okay..." Marron began staring aimlessly to the stars, "to hurt others..."

She looked towards the blue-haired girl, crystal-like tears surfacing her eyes as she stared upward into the night-sky of Kame Island. Bra was just an impressionable fourteen year-old girl it's not surprising when already someone had dared break her fragile heart. She rested her head on the blonde's shoulder staining her shirt with tears, and in the blonde's mind, all she could think was _why?_

Marron's dainty hand wiped the mascara-stained tears off the younger teenager's face, "Marron...I don't understand," never in her fifteen years has she seen the young teen's eyes so distressed and lifeless, "how could someone just...leave me because they wanted my body?"

"_What will my parents think?_"

"_What will Trunks and Goten think of me?"_

Questions such as these arose constantly and spilled out of her mouth.

Maybe, if certain things weren't sent...Bra wouldn't be pressured to comply with the demands of a disgusting boy.

Marron combed her silky azure strands in attempts to calm down the teen. However, the bluenette's breath hitched violently clinging violently onto her friend and all Marron could wonder was: Where was her brother was when she needed him? Trunks of all people could help make her younger sister feel safe. However, Marron kept her word and that she shall keep. But truly, the situation was far worse than Marron could ever fathom...Cupid really did have bad aim, and unfortunately he kept using Bra as target practice. "Bra?"

"Yeah Mar?" Bra sniffled.

"Love...will come and go," Marron stated vaguely "this silly _boy _will not be the love of your life...all you need is you." The blonde stood up, walking closer to the ocean throwing her arms open before the sea. "What I'm saying is...let's be teens, act like we are still kids," Marron continued, "so what if no one loves you now...does it matter? No."

Bra's face was blank as she continued to hear Marron speak, "Maybe someday we might grow old, maybe we'll become legends...you and I are living in the prime of our youth," the blonde's words held every ounce of compassion she could possibly hold within "and look I can't promise dumb boys won't break your heart...but I can promise that with the time we've got we can still make the best, let's worry about boys after we celebrate the time we got alright?"

Bra wiped her jeans off from the sand that clung onto her, "Marron," the blue-haired looked back with one hand out-stetched, flashing a classic Briefs smirk, "let's change the world."


End file.
